yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
EP119
is the 119th episode of the Yo-kai Watch anime series. It was broadcasted in Japan on May 6, 2016 and was broadcasted in the United States on December 29, 2018. This episode was also the final episode of Season 3 for the US English dub for the anime on Disney XD. Summary Nate, Hailey, and Yo-kai compete in the Yo-kar Grand Prix. Plot Nate is watching a grand prix on his TV. Whisper asks him why he is so excited, and says that he likes to watch car races. All of a sudden, a vortex sucks Nate, Whisper and Jibanyan to the Yo-kai World at a racing circuit. . Nate replies that he loves car races. All of a sudden, a vortex sucks him, Whisper, and Jibanyan to Yo-kai World. Upon landing, they find Hailey, Usapyon, Venoct, Kyubi, Roughraff, Robonyan F, Noway, Blizzaria, Swelterrier, Mistank, and No-Go Kart. Nate notices the sign for the starting line says "Yo-1 Grand Prix." This shocks Whisper, but it also causes him to give a further explanation to Nate. Out of nowhere, Speedemountain drops in front of Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan. Whisper to explains about this Yo-kai after Nate asks who he is. Speedemountain says he is pleased Nate could make it and offers him an entry to join the race. Nate accepts the offer. In a flash, Speedemountain makes all competitors' cars appear along with changing Nate into race clothes. Speedemountain motivates Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan as the race preparations are complete. Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan make up one racing team. Kyubi, Snottle, and Venoct make up another team. Blizzaria and Swelterrier make up a racing duo. Nate's team beats Hailey's team by 1 centimeter. Speedemountain gives Nate his medal, and hopes to challenge more races before being faced with tougher opponents like Rubeus J, Hardy Hound and Captain Thunder. Characters Humans * Nate * Hailey Yo-kai * Whisper * Jibanyan * Usapyon * Komasan * Komajiro * Kyubi * Venoct * Snottle * Blizzaria * Swelterrier * Speedemountain (debut) * Roughraff * Robonyan F * Leadoni * Mistank * No-Go Kart * Noway * B3-NK1 * Mirapo * Peckpocket * Cuttincheez * Statiking * Frazzel * Snippity Cricket * Furdinand * Brokenbrella * Walkappa * Fidgephant * Poofessor * Rubeus J * Hardy Hound * Captain Thunder * Gargaros * Dromp * Steppa (cameo) * Rhyth (cameo) * Wiglin (cameo) * Mochismo (cameo) * Babblong (cameo) * Tattletell (cameo) * Happierre (cameo) * Dismarelda (cameo) * Blazion (cameo) * Nosirs (cameo) Trivia * This is the first episode where Nate's localized name is acknowledged outside of the dub; both on his car and the back of his jacket. * Although Nate summoned Cuttincheez, he did not actually appear until Nate's team wins the race. Instead, Nate got a Cuttincheez stink rocket when he used the latter's medal. * This is the first episode Nate wears his clothes from Yo-kai Watch 3. * This is the first anime episode that Nate, Hailey, and their Yo-kai companions directly interact with each other. * This is also the second time Nate, Hailey, and their Yo-kai companions directly interact with each other. * This episode is the Season 3 finale for the English dub. * The English dub title of the episode says "Yo-kai Grand Prix", despite the race itself being called the "Yo-kar Grand Prix". Dub Differences * The Japanese text intros for the racers and courses were removed. ** The text for the "Final Circuit" strangely didn't get painted over and was translated instead. Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Season 3 Dub episodes